


All Ends With Beginnings

by Fyifae



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Good Parent Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Reincarnation, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyifae/pseuds/Fyifae
Summary: His mom is still gentle, his dad still an asshole, and Touya would still destroy himself for the ones he loves.Or, Portgas D. Ace is reincarnated as Todoroki Touya. Things change.
Relationships: Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei
Comments: 30
Kudos: 389





	1. Like the legend of the pheonix

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this instead of working lol. This fic is made with the Fandom Assumption TM that Dabi is Todoroki Touya, if only for the bare visual purposes, since a LOT will change because Ace is Ace.
> 
> Also Ace will not be aware of his former pirate life. His life is essentially reset, so...
> 
> Dunno how many chapters this will be! I only have. Ideas. Enjoy!

Maroon hair, blue eyes.

"Dear, he looks just like you," Rei says softly as she cradles her newborn, crying into the light of day.

Enji stares at the chubby cheeks and tiny nose. When the baby shuts his piercing eyes to wail, all he sees is her.

"No, he's our perfect mix," he says. For a moment, the weight on his shoulders lessens, his hopes of surpassing the unsurpassable rekindled. 

Oblivious to his thoughts, Rei smiles. "Fuyumi if a girl, Touya for a boy," she recalls the names they have chosen, Enji enthusiastically giving his suggestions while she voices her opinion from their bed.

"He's perfect. Todoroki Touya."

  
  


\--

  
  


World Class Loner and Private Person Todoroki Enji is about to throw the towel and hire Touya a nanny.

"He's insatiable," he groans, as the one month old wails for food the fifth time that night.

His wife hums by his side. The dark circles underneath her eyes are stark against her pale skin. "It's your turn, honey."

Cursing internally, Enji lifts himself up from the bed, heats up a bottle of formula with one hand and reaches for his son with the other. Touya grabs at his liquid sustenance, draining it with a speed Enji is sure isn't natural for babies.

"You're going to be the death of me," Enji grumbles. He looks dead on his feet already. Raising Touya on top of a ten hour hero shift? Even the Number Two Hero has limits.

The boy spits out the empty bottle, gurgles with milk drooling out of his mouth, and makes grabby hands for more. Enji's heart melts.

"Seriously, the death of me," he says, but wipes his son's face and feeds him another bottle anyways.

  
  


\--

  
  


Todoroki Touya is an explorer. The second he learns to crawl, he is off off and away to the opposite side of the room. The next day, he manages to escape the nursery. Enji panics for a total of two minutes before his wife calls him from the garden.

"He likes the fishies," she says, walking to their problem child. Said child is waving to the kois in the pond, completely unbothered by his bloody hands and knees, scraped from crawling on granite.

Enji moves to wrangle him. Rei is pregnant with their second child—a daughter. In the end, they never hired that nanny, so Enji begrudgingly takes fewer shifts in order to keep Touya out of troubling her.

He tosses his son up to distract him from the fishes, catches his giggling form and immediately catalogues his injuries thereafter. Enji sighs. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Rei chuckles in the background.

  
  


\--

  
  


Four year old Touya wears a tracker bracelet because he adventures too far and wide. Four year old Touya is strong enough that his parents don't worry about him disappearing anymore. Enji almost lit himself with joy when he sees his boy break a table with his bare hands for the first time. Such tiny body, much innate strength.

"My son!" He picks him up and says proudly. Four year old Touya doesn't like to be tossed anymore. He struggles to reach his siblings instead, split mahogany forgotten.

Four year old Touya loves his sister Fuyumi and baby brother Natsuo very much.

A few minutes later, he drops his toys and runs to the garden. It seems like no matter what life blesses him, Touya's first love will always be the outdoors.

Enji glances to his eldest son but doesn't leave the room. He has two other children to watch, after all.

Then Touya screams.

Enji vaults out the door, taking off his shirt and throws it at the blue flames erupting from his son's body. The supposedly fireproof fabric is incinerated in an instant. Enji quickly carries his son and puts him in the pond instead. Steam rises and the fish are probably all dead, boiled alive, but at least his son's fire is quelled.

He sits Touya up from the water. "Son! Are you alright?"

The boy is shivering, blue eyes wide in shock. There's burns on his skin, red and blistering. He is clearly not okay. Still, Enji tries to get a response as he dials an ambulance.

"Enji! What happened-" His wife runs out the house, fresh from her morning shower, before covering her mouth in shock.

"Rei, come here, he's burning-" and  _ burnt.  _ The boy's temperature is dangerously high and Enji can't cool him down. Rei takes Touya's hand with a soothing gentleness. His fever lowers, but it's not enough.

Touya looks to the cooling source. "...mom?" 

"You're going to be okay, baby, you're going to be just fine," she assures. A cold hand brushes wet bangs from his forehead.

The ambulance arrives and Rei goes with, her hands never leaving their boy. Enji gathers their younger children and drives behind them to the hospital. He plants slightly burnt palms onto the steering wheel. In the solitude of his car, he calms down and arranges his thoughts.

Touya's quirk is  _ strong _ .

Blue flames had burst out of his skin, nearing Enji's maximum temperature without effort. It's so intensely hot that it melts anything it touches, even his son's own flesh, which gets him to his second thought:

Touya's body is  _ weak _ .

Enji's quirk comes with added heat resistance. Similarly, Rei's quirk gives her some immunity to the cold. Touya lacks the accommodating imperviousness to his hotter than hellfire flames. He might have inherited Enji's fire, but Enji has always seen more of Rei in him.

The Number Two Hero rests his head on the wheel. His first child is a  _ failure _ . What's strength if the body is incapable to wield it?

Natsuo gurgles and Fuyumi laughs, cooing at her younger brother in a way only a three year old can do. Enji glances to the back seat and reminds himself he still has other chances.

He hasn't lost, yet.


	2. Use it, break it, fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touya trains and gets another brother.

A red haired boy sits on a hospital wait seat, his newly healed arms in his lap. There's still some scarring left behind, thankfully superficial. He picks on the cooling bandages, disliking the claustrophobic feeling it envelops his skin. His legs swing back and forth anxiously.

"Let's go home, Touya," his mother says, stern but tired, a bag of prescription in her hand.

The boy follows her into the taxi. They didn't take the car because she is nine months pregnant. Guilt floods his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he says after a few minutes inside.

She turns to face him, usually gentle face alight with fury. "Just- What were you thinking?" Her voice shakes. Touya doesn't have it in him to answer.

He does know what his thoughts were, though. He had decided it a long time ago, a single minded determination he has dedicated his life to achieve: mastering his quirk, no matter what it takes.

"How many times have I told you not to practice without your father?" she all but screams. "Do you know how much we worry? How it feels to smell our son's melting skin any day of the week?!"

Touya wants nothing more than to curl up into a small ball, but there's something inside him, an immovable will that makes him look straight at her with deviance instead. "I'm sorry."

His mother stares him down, waiting for him to say that he won't do it again, but Touya won't lie to her. He'll definitely try again.

She sighs and sinks into the seat. The drive home is filled with a volatile silence. Touya doesn't dare say anything.

As his mother heads to check on his siblings, Touya walks straight into his room. He lies down, a prisoner waiting for his sentence.

His fate's decider arrives shortly after, probably cut his work short after receiving news of his eldest's hospitalization. Touya doesn't know what the big deal is. When someone gets hurt, it's only natural to go fix it up. Touya just tends to injure easier than most, but what's wrong with that?

"TOUYA!"

The boy lets out a sigh. He trudges out to the living room, in case his father decides to utilize more than just his booming voice.

The Number Two Hero stands imposingly in a black T-Shirt and cotton pants, facial hair flaming accordingly to his temper. Touya sees his siblings peeking from behind the sofa.

"Let's talk somewhere else," his father declares. The boy follows the hero's stomps to the training room. The concrete floor and fireproof walls might as well be Touya's natural habitat with how often he spends his days there.

Behind closed doors, away from the martriach's eyes, they both visibly relax.

"How's your progress?"

Touya surpesses a grin. "I can keep my arms aflame for thirty minutes now before it starts to burn."

His father nods. "Keep on lengthening it. Your body needs to adapt to the same level as your quirk," he says, "but your mother is right. From now on, no more training without my supervision."

"But Dad!"

More flames erupt from his father's face, outlining his glare. "I said NO!" he bellows. "Rei said she only went to check on you because the house smelled bad. You could have cremated yourself and no one would have noticed! You could have died, Touya!"

The boy bites his lip shut, the same way he does to swallow his screams everytime he trains his quirk. It had taken an hour before his mother had checked the rancid smell of burning flesh and rushed him to the hospital.

"...but… it's my power. I'm supposed to be able to control it," he rambles, eyes teary with frustration.

The fire on his father's face extinguishes with a hiss. He looks like he wants to hug his son, but makes no moves to do so.

"Maybe that's it," he says. "We've been focusing on strengthening your body because your resistance was non-existent. Maybe with enough control, you can avoid burning yourself."

Pinpricks of hope stabs through Touya's chest.

"Still, you can't train without my supervision," his father declares, curt tone cutting all protest. "If your mother or I find that you do, there'll be no more training for you. That's final."

  
  


\--

  
  


Shouto is very cute.

Fuyumi is pleasant, Natsuo is fun, but Shouto is adorable. He is so small, nested in their mother's arms then dwarfed in their father's. Touya wonders if Shouto would still look tiny in his. His arms are still bandaged up, though, so he has to wait to find out the answer.

He frowns as his siblings coo at their newest addition. Fuyumi smiles when Shouto grabs her finger and refuses to let go. Natsuo waves all ten in front of his face, frost fluttering and making Shouto giggle at the sprinkles of cold.

Touya clenches his hands. Being injured like this, unable to touch his brother in the first day of his life…

He wonders if this is what regret feels like.

  
  


\--

  
  


Train, study, play. It's all Touya does, day in day out. His father had him homeschooled because of his volatile quirk. Touya doesn't mind. He likes training, likes the convenience of learning from his room and being able to play with his siblings every break time. He likes weaving flower crowns with Fuyumi and playing ball with Natsuo. He hasn't been able to do both as much lately though, not since they both had been enrolled in school. A normal school.

First grader Natsuo has lots of friends who play ball with him after lessons, causing him to always come home late. Fuyumi is dedicated in her studies more than Touya ever was, burying her nose in books, holed up in her room. Touya's heart aches a bit every time they decline his invitation to play. He misses them.

"Big brother!"

Fortunately, Touya still has Shouto.

"Let's go, let's go let's go!" His littlest brother hurries, pulling at his currently perfectly fine arms.

He laughs. "Okay, okay!"

They don't go too far. Touya still has his tracking bracelet on him at all times, the placement migrated to his ankle since he started quirk training.

Hands joined together, Shouto skips next to him, babbling excitedly about All Might. The youngest Todoroki is usually quiet, voice soft like their mother, but when he gets going…

Touya reacts accordingly. A nod here, a prod there. He doesn't care about All Might at all, though. Unlike Shouto, Touya has never been interested in heroes.

Yeah, his father is one. His father also wants him to become one  _ and _ number one on top of that. Touya just goes with it because it makes his father happy. He likes it when his family is happy.

On the other hand, Shouto loves heroes, and at four and a half years old, has already declared his dream to become one. Their father was ecstatic until his youngest adds, "just like All Might" as his reasoning. The grin slid off his face, replaced with a grimace, then a begrudging sigh.

These days, their father is antsy, twitching at every little thing Shouto does. Having experienced it twice before, Touya knows why: he is waiting for Shouto's quirk to show.

Touya remembers the burn and pain from when his quirk first manifested, the worry on his parents' faces. Luckily, both Fuyumi and Natsuo's quirks are weaker, thus didn't present as violently.

Quirks may come with unique physical characteristics. With Shouto's coloring split symmetrically in half, their father has no doubt he will get an incredible quirk. Touya thinks so too.

His brother is  _ special.  _ There's just something about the youngest that makes him  _ feel _ so. Touya just  _ knows _ .

The redhead teaches his brother plant names and its utilities as they stroll through the park. He crudely devices a slingshot and encourages Shouto to hit hanging fruits with pebbles. Even when they hit, the fruits don't fall, so Touya climbs up to retrieve one for Shouto anyway. They share a sour apple together.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"Up, up!" Shouto jumps, motioning to the trees.

Touya shrugs. "Alright. Be careful and don't fall, okay?"

His brother nods and faces the tree with admirable determination. Touya helps him with the first few foot and hand holds, then plays the role of observer soon enough. He shades his eyes with one hand.

"Now pull on it!" Touya shouts.

The four year old tugs on a particularly juicy-looking apple. "I can't!" His hand is too small.

"Use both hands," Touya instructs. Shouto obeys. His handhold abandoned, he slips. The fall doesn't happen in slow motion.

Touya jumps to reach him. He can do it, he's close.

Shouto screams. He has one arm out in effort to cushion the landing, clutching the fruit with the other. Touya makes a mental note to teach him how to fall properly.

A burst of ice stops Touya in his tracks. He takes a step back and sees his brother encased in a tall ice crystal.

He panics. "Shouto!" Blue flames erupt from his arms. He melts the ice as fast as he can.

At halfway through, he is greeted with water, which promptly dissolves into steam. His little brother's red half is smoking.

He picks him up and cradles him. Shouto puts his arms around his neck. Shocked tears stains Touya's shirt.

"It's okay, I've got you," he says, emulating his mom. He maintains his soothing tone all the way home, even when his back both frosts and burns. "You're going to be fine. I've got you."

It's a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's burning skin for a guy who has had a much bigger area melting off? Yeah. Ace doesn't like to show that he is in pain either, even claiming, at ten years old, that he wouldn't cry if hit by a spiked glove. Ten year old Ace makes crappy promises but I still trust him because I love him.
> 
> Endeavor is, of course, baffled but delighted when Touya is even more into training than he is. Rei worries, but Touya does what he wants.


End file.
